Colin
Colin is a minor character first introduced in Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. He is portrayed by Oliver Kieran-Jones. Series |-|Season 5= Bloody Hell Opening the front door, Colin is greeted by a girl who says that she must be in the wrong apartment. Correcting her, “flat”, Colin explains that in England apartments are called flats, and “trucks are lorries, sweaters are jumpers”. Saying that they now have all the terminology sorted, Colin says that the girl must be Spencer, before he introduces himself to her, “I’m Colin, Wren and Melissa’s flatmate”. Colin welcomes Spencer to London, and when Spencer says thank you, Colin mentions that he’ll be playing her host for the next 24 hours, “Wren and Melissa won’t be back until tomorrow night”. Spencer questions that her sister isn’t even here, to which Colin explains that Wren’s boss invited them to his country home in Kent. Saying he imagines that after her flight Spencer is a bit peckish, Colin questions how Spencer feels about stale biscuits, “I stole these from Michelle’s lunch box, I have twenty-three of them. Children, not biscuits”. When Spencer looks up to Colin, Colin clarifies, “not my children, students”. Colin says that they should just start over, and walking over to him, Spencer says that she’s not hungry. Mentioning that Spencer’s come quite a way for an interview, “you must really have your heart set on Oxford”, Colin listens as Spencer says that she does. Colin then asks which college, and when Spencer questions him, Colin comments that there are multiple of them within the university, to which Spencer tells him she’s interested in a few of them. Spencer then says that she can’t access her phone’s data and she really needs to text her friends, before asking if Colin can please help. Taking Spencer’s phone, Colin comments that at the risk of sounding like a “nosey git”, he would suggest that in light of Spencer’s impending interview that she tuck away her mobile and pick up a course catalog. After Spencer gives him a look, Colin says that she could also tell him to “bugger off”, before he passes her phone, with the data now turned on, back to her. Arriving back at the flat, Colin finds Spencer scrambling through her luggage, “did you find a bed bug?” Spencer tells him no and that she’s just repacking before she asks if she can borrow his laptop because she wants to change her flight. Saying she can, Colin tells Spencer to just let him put the food down. Spencer then says that perhaps Colin could call her a cab because she wants to go home, tonight, to which Colin questions that Spencer wants to leave before Melissa returns. Spencer insists that she really wants to go home, and calling out her name, “Spencer”, Colin tells her to take a moment. When Spencer says that she just needs to pack, Colin notes that she’s having a panic attack, but Spencer assures him that the way she’s acting is just how she packs. Colin asks what happened, and when Spencer exclaims for him to get out of her way, Colin puts a hand across her suitcase, “hey”. Having gained Spencer’s attention, Colin mentions that he teaches primary school and when one of his kids is having a bit of a day, “because a girl won’t share her crayons or boy ate the color blue”, he takes them through a relaxation exercise. Listening as Spencer says that she didn’t eat a crayon, she’s just dealing with oversized toiletries, Colin takes Spencer’s hand, telling her to “humor me”. Colin tells Spencer to close her eyes and focus on her breath and going through the motions with her, Colin says to imagine the breath going deep into her belly, “surrounding all the nervous energy”, and letting it out. As Spencer calms down, Colin asks if she wants to talk about it, to which Spencer shakes her head, telling him no. Watching as Spencer goes back to packing, Colin asks if she can at least leave the bed bugs and let him make her something to eat. To Plea or Not to Plea Watching Spencer put away some clothes, Colin guesses that Melissa convinced Spencer to stay, to which Spencer comments that Melissa can be very persuasive. Saying that St. Andrew’s is a “wicked” school, Colin tells Spencer that she’ll love it, “and Kate found her Prince there so who knows, maybe you will too”. Listening as Spencer says that a girl can dream, Colin, mentions that he has an extra ticket to the theatre tonight, “my mate dropped out this morning”, and he was wondering if Spencer would care to go. When Spencer says that she would love to, but she should probably stay in and prep for her interview, Colin tells her of course, “it’s just Melissa mentioned you liked Shakespeare”. As Spencer comments that she doesn’t like Shakespeare, she loves Shakespeare, Colin smirks before saying that they’re doing Hamlet at the RSC. Spencer asks if Colin is serious, and when she mentions that seeing a play at the Royal Shakespeare Company is on her bucket list, Colin notes that he didn’t realize 18-year-olds had bucket lists. Asking if it’s an American thing, Colin listens as Spencer says that it’s a Hastings’ thing and she’s had hers since she was six. As Spencer says that Hamlet is her favorite, Colin tells her that it must be fate. Giving in to the offer, Spencer mentions that she can prep for her interview tomorrow, before saying that she would like to pay for her ticket. Colin tells her that that’s not necessary, “but if you really like to thank me, you can buy me a pint after”. Saying that they’ll leave at 7.00 pm, Colin leaves Spencer in the bedroom. Sitting in a pub, Colin smiles as Spencer comments that that was her first time legally buying beer, to which Colin mentions that “this country” does have its perks. As Spencer toasts to Hamlet, Colin toasts to revenge, and they each take a sip of their beer. Colin asks what Spencer thought of the play, and Spencer says that she thought the sets were really impressive. Questioning her, “the sets?”, Colin watches Spencer nod before he adds that the sets are so critical to any other Shakespearean production. They laugh, and thinking the question over, Spencer eventually says that the lighting was really good, to which Colin tells her that it’s another aspect overlooked by most audiences. Concluding that Spencer didn’t like the play, Spencer admits that she didn’t, but she really wanted to though. Going on, Spencer mentions that she’s such a purist when it comes to Shakespeare, so seeing it set in present-day London…, and cutting Spencer off, Colin notes that it wasn’t Spencer’s “cup of tea”. Colin listens as Spencer says that it was bad enough that they had to see Hamlet in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before questioning if they really had to have a cell phone. As Spencer questions whose genius idea was it for Claudia to send Hamlet a text, Colin tells her that that would have been the directors, “who happens to be my brother”. Spencer asks if he’s joking, and nodding, Colin tells her, “very much so”. The pair laugh and Colin admits that he thought it was total rubbish too, but he’s clearly much more polite than Spencer is. Spencer mentions that there was one thing that got her thinking before she wonders what if Hamlet had made it to England safely, and if he could have started over, left all the darkness behind and created a new life for himself. Saying that he doesn’t know about Hamlet, Colin tells Spencer that he believes she can. When some cheering comes from the dartboards, Spencer questions if Colin wants to have a game, to which Colin says that he put their names down on the list whilst she was getting the pints, “looks like we’re next”. Watching as Spencer throws a dart and calls it a bullseye, saying that she won and the loser buys the next round, Colin walks over to the dartboard and comments that it was just shy of a bullseye, “but a good effort”. Unbelieving, Spencer walks up to the board, and it’s then that Colin comments that Melissa did mention that Spencer was competitive, so he guesses that they have that in common too. Spencer questions what else Melissa mentioned, to which Colin says that Melissa said Spencer is bright, driven, loves literature, the theatre, “everything in the arts really”. After laughing, Spencer asks Colin if she can ask him a question, and when Colin tells her she can, “yeah, go on”, Spencer wonders if Colin really had the Hamlet tickets, or if he bought them this morning. Chuckling, Colin says that he had the tickets, “but if I’d known what a lover of Shakespeare you were, I would have gotten them for you”. Having stepped in close proximity to Spencer, Colin and Spencer share a look, before Spencer takes a dart from the dartboard and holding it between them, she tells Colin that he’s up. Colin and Spencer laugh as they walk into the flat, and when Colin comments that the one time he didn’t carry an umbrella with him, Spencer notes that the forecast didn’t say rain, to which Colin reminds her that this is London, “we have clouds perpetually hovering over us”. Helping Spencer out of her coat, Colin suggests they have a drink to warm up, “I make a brilliant hot Tottie”, but Spencer tells him she better stick with water and call it a night, she’s still jetlagged. Hanging his own jacket, Colin says that he’ll let Spencer get some sleep, and after turning on a light and walked passed Spencer, Spencer calls him back, saying that she had a really great time tonight. Saying that he did as well, “actually it was the best night I’ve had in a long time”, Colin listens as Spencer says that it was for her as well. Drawn together, Colin mentions that it’s a shame Spencer’s leaving so soon, and on saying that London won’t be the same without her, Colin sweeps a hand over Spencer’s cheek and leans in to kiss her. Appearances (2/160) Season 5 (2/25) *Bloody Hell *To Plea or Not to Plea Relationships Spencer Hastings: Kissed. *'Started': To Plea or Not to Plea *'Reason': Colin mentions that it’s a shame Spencer’s leaving so soon, and on saying that London won’t be the same without her, he leans in and kisses her. Notes *Colin is the "good-looking" and "charming" friend of Melissa Hastings, who Spencer comes in contact with. *He is Melissa and Wren's flatmate. *Colin and Spencer kissed "To Plea or Not to Plea". Gallery 5x21-10.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E21 Colin.jpg 5x22-21.jpg 5x22-28.jpg 5x22-30.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 Spencer and Colin.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 Colin.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 104.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E22 154.jpg Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 5 Category:People living outside of Rosewood